ひまわりテレビ版マペット/Characters
Main Muppets 'Kermit The Frog' (Seiyu: Koichi Yamadera) Studio Omega Kermit.png|Kermit's design in the series. An extrovert frog whose widowed mother left town to not come back until further notice, although he knows she will probably never come back. Despite missing his mother, Kermit keeps up with a big smile, always watching over the well-being and happiness of his friends, most prominently Fozzie. 'Miss Piggy' (Seiyu: Yūko Mizutani) Studio Omega Miss Piggy.png|Miss Piggy's design in the series. A busty pig whose public face is the soul of feminine charm, but she can instantly fly into a violent rage whenever she thinks she's insulted or thwarted. Kermit had a massive crush on Piggy during their highschool years, only to end up friendzoned and remain with inner lovesickness to this day. 'Fozzie Bear' (Seiyu: Yuji Ueda) Studio Omega Fozzie.png|Fozzie's design in the series. A bear who'd occasionally either help Rowlf out or hang out with his best friend Kermit, who he has helped out confessing his feelings to Piggy. In the original series, Fozzie would show up at the very end of each episode, telling one of his famously terrible jokes before the credits roll. 'Rowlf the Dog' (Seiyu: Ichiro Nagai) Studio Omega Rowlf.png|Rowlf's design in the series. Studio Omega Rowlf (Shirtless).png|The same design, without the shirt on. Studio Omega Muppets Screenshot - Original Rowlf.png|Rowlf in Kermit's Day Off An overweight, easy-going dog known as a piano expert, as well as the usual "fat and lazy" character. He has a crush on Torako, and won't let anyone take her away from him. Despite he being out-of-shape, however, Torako seems to take it well with him. In Kermit's Day Off, Rowlf looks stunningly different from the rest of the series, wearing nothing but purple pants, he also sports thicker eyebrows and a deeper, raspier voice. Takumi Kotaki, director of the series, claimed that this design was changed because it would cause problems during localization outside of Fuosan. Other Muppets 'Gonzo' (Seiyu: Kazuo Kumakura) Studio Omega Gonzo.png|Gonzo's design in the series. An unarguably friendly guy, he was on the same class as Kermit, with whom he'd become allies and always pick each other for Gym class teams. He also seems to have a crush on Piggy, which he always kept secret in order to not break his alliance with Kermit. 'Torako' (Seiyu: Mika Doi) Torako.png Studio Omega Rowlf & Torako.png|Rowlf with Torako. A tiger known as one of the (if not the) nicest girl in town, and Rowlf's fiancée (according to him). As revealed in Rowlf goes on a diet, she has a high interest in sumo wrestling, the reason for which is the wrestlers's fat bodies which make them look strong and healthy like a bull. The English dub doesn't seem to apply this, where she rather says that she just "prefers pudgy boys, they're so squishy and huggable". 'Cony' (Seiyu: Yumi Kakazu) Cony.png A neighboring rabbit to Kermit, and a big fan of the latter. She wishes to marry him when the time comes. Her teal-colored fur is dyed, hence the brown eyebrows. In her first appearance, she had an extreme hatred for Miss Piggy, however they're best friends in her later appearances. It's worth noting that the original series marks her debut. 'Kichune' (Seiyu: Yu Hayashi) Kichune.png A fox that has a crush on Torako, the exact same girl as Rowlf does, except Kichune's is a lot more intense. This is real talk what you just read, Kichune does whatever it takes to win her heart. It's seen that he hates fat people more than anything in the whole world, and won't let Rowlf marry Torako one way or another.